the no tailed beast: Sasuke's little secret
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Sasuke has been looking for someone for years. This one little girl he's been wanting to protect from others calling her a freak and a beast. Sasuke can't see that of her even when he sees first hand of what she has inside her. She even knows who is behind everything that's about to happen. Sasuke finally finds her during the Chunin exams. Read to find out who this girl is to him
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something I thought of a while back. Most of the chapters are in Sasuke's point of view

Hope you like this first chapter

**Ch. 1**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It's been years since I've seen her. I've thought of no other goal for me to meet face to face. I want to know the truth about her. I look up at the starry night sky overhead. Staring at the one constellation that always reminds me of her.

Hmm? Oh yeah, now that I think about it… tomorrow starts the Chunin Exams. I wonder if she'll be there for the exams. I know she's still alive… I just know it. I know what everyone who knows about her… I know they were lying to me when they told me she's dead. She's alive and I intend to find her.

I wonder why the Jonin's put me in the same squad as that fuckin' knuckle head for a damn ninja. And that pink haired chick that's been trying to get my attention to date. *Sigh* oh well, I can bare it. If it means getting closer to my goal to find her then I don't fucking care who I'm teamed up with.

Wow I stayed up all night. Not exactly a good idea but who cares. I grabbed my headband and put it on my forehead as I ran out of my room. I met up with my teammates in the street going to the first exam place.

*Sigh* why do they always have to shout like complete idiots first thing in the morning. Okay why are there ambu black ops all around? What's the damn deal with that? This is supposed to be the Chunin Exams that have no need for the big guys right? Then why-

My eyes suddenly widened when I saw a young girl standing right in the street. Her hair long, black and wavy. The wind blew in the area. Moving her hair so I could see her back. *Gasp* the Uchiha chrest! There's no mistakening it I've finally found her!

She turned around slowly as we locked eyes.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

This is a little something I thought of a while back. Most of the chapters are in Sasuke's point of view

Hope you like this next chapter and sorry for the wait

**Ch. 2**

"Sasuke?" she broke the silence between us.

"Sayaki?" I asked back inching closer to her. I can't believe it. It's really Sayaki. It's really her, after all this time… she's standing right here in front of me. I looked at her neck where she had her headband. The Hidden Sand village? That's where she was this whole time?

She flew into my chest and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. My arms immediately wrapped around her. My hand on the back of her head in a long awaited embrace.

"I knew I'd see you here, Sasuke," she said into my chest. "I just knew it."

"I knew you were alive," I said gently rubbing her head. "I knew I'd find you someday."

"I'm sorry I left the village six years ago. I just…"

"It's alright Sayaki. Knowing that you're alive and standing right here in front of me… makes me very happy."

"SASUKE! Who the hell are you hugging?!" Oh, shit. I forgot about my teammates. Sakura seems majorly pissed with jealousy. "Oh, I see. You've been secretly having a relationship with this girl behind my back!"

"No, Sakura it's not like that," I said quickly, sweating at how big she seemed now.

"How could you?!" Sakura shouted getting ready to punch someone. I stayed in front of Sayaki as the pink haired chick stomped forward towards us.

"Sakura stop! You don't understand! That's Sasuke's little sister!" Huh? How did Naruto know that? He held her back and by the looks of it he was having trouble doing that. He shouted that again and Sakura calmed down now looking confused.

"This… is your… sister?" she asked even sounding confused.

"Yes. This is my little sister," I told her defensively. "Only by a month."

"Brother… she's scary," Sayaki said in a scared tone gripping the back of my shirt.

"I'm really sorry. I got the wrong idea. I didn't mean to scare you," Sakura told her softly. Sayaki inched her head out to look at the pink girl. She gave her a smile as the two came closer.

"Naruto… how did you know she's my sister?" I asked the blonde knuckle head.

"Huh? Oh six years ago I saw her running out to the training grounds. I followed her and we had a little chat. I tried to convince her to stay in the village. We hung out for about a week and I could tell she was going through almost the same thing as me at the time. I glad to see her again," Naruto told me.

"Naruto, I happy to see you again. Thanks for that talk," Sayaki smiled towards him. She still gripped my shirt as these two other boys walked down the street towards us. They were shouting and saying something that made my blood boil.

"There you are, you little abomination!" shouted the tall broad shouldered guy.

"Where the fuck have you been?! For a little freak you really are fast!" shouted the other broad shouldered that looked just like the other guy. "Hey, abomination! We're talking to you!"

"That's… it… that's the 100th time… they've said that… today," Sayaki growled. I could feel her anger raising as her hair actually shot out from the sides of me and grabbed the two shouting.

"Ah, no wait a second!" they shouted as Sayaki turned around with the two in her hair. She had them off the ground and her eyes… I caught a glimpse of her eyes before she whipped her head towards the other two. The sharigan mixed with a demon shine. I've seen that demon shine before but mixed with the sharigan… it was scary but I didn't care.

"Put us down, freak!" shouted one of the boys in the air.

"If you two… piss in my hair again… I'll kill you both right now! Stop calling me that and you won't have to deal with the other me! Otherwise… I will unleash hell on you both!" Whoa… I've never heard Sayaki roar like that before. Better not get her this pissed off then. Naruto didn't back away; he just had his hands behind his head just watching this.

"You should've known not to piss her off like that!" he called up to the two. They just… wait… are they crying? Heh, I would be surprised if they were laughing right now.

"Sayaki, calm down," someone said out of nowhere. I looked over at the tree and there was a red headed guy with a gored on his back standing upside-down on the branch.

I looked back over at my sister. She dropped the two look a likes and I had to muffle my laughter. They pissed their pants as they ran off crying like babies.

Sayaki's hair went back to normal as she started crying. Man, one minute she's crying the next she's enraged the next she's crying again. Quick change with her.

The red head teleported down here beside my sister. Sayaki buried her face in his chest, "I a-a-almost did it again… Gaara." She sobbed.

"It's alright, Sayaki. Calm down," the red head said in a way that I thought he couldn't even talk in. He held her for a while and I was just fine with it.

"There you two are. We've been looking all over for ya," said someone else. I looked down the road to see a guy in black with something on his back. And a girl with dark blonde hair with a giant fan of her back.

"We just saw the twins… whatever happened they deserved it," said the girl. Sayaki and the guy known as Gaara looked over at the two.

"Tamari, Konkuro… I…" Sayaki said shyly.

"Don't worry about it, Sayaki," said the guy. "As long as you both are okay… I can relax."

"Excuse me, who are you guys?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

"Tamari, Konkuro, and Gaara of the desert," said the guy in black. "We three make up the sand shinobi siblings. We came across Sayaki six years ago. Basically we took her in once Gaara convinced her that we weren't going to hurt her or call her anything that wasn't true. It's the same with Gaara actually. Sayaki is the first friend he ever made."

"Thank you for looking after her. She's my sister," I told him. I even told him that I did what I could to convince my parents to not banish her from the clan, just because she was born with this monster inside of her. Itachi and I tried to do all we could to convince them otherwise and we tried to tell Sayaki that they were wrong about her.

"I see," said Tamari. I am thankful that these three took care of my sister when I couldn't do a thing. I'm also grateful to Naruto for trying to convince her to stay in the village. Never thought I'd actually be glad about something he did.

"So, who were those other two?" Sakura asked them.

"Shuji and Minsko Hinasho. The 'teammates' Sayaki was assigned with," Konkuro told us. Sayaki hugged me again before two Jonin's from the sand came and told them that they had to go to a little meeting or something.

I can't believe it. I finally found my little sister, after all this time I've found her. The Chunin Exams… thank you for starting finally.

I walked with my teammates to the first exam area with a smile on my face. I knew those Jonin were lying to me. Now I have another goal to meet. And that has to deal with Itachi Uchiha. Once I find him… I'm going to kill him.

Hope you liked it. Please review


End file.
